I'm Gettin' Nuttin' For Christmas
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Uh, oh! It's almost Christmas and Chad's been getting himself into some trouble. Now he's getting nothing for Christmas at all! Or does he end up finding something he never believed possible? Could he end up falling in love?


**Just a short, little, Christmas story. I hope you guys like it and merry Christmas! XD**

**No Name Teen: 15 Johnny: 16 Kelly: 16 Tommy: 17 Susie: 17 Sonny: 15 Chad: 15 Sugar Bowl: 3**

* * *

><p><em>I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas<em>

_Mommy and Daddy are mad_

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

'_Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

Great! This was perfect! How is it that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am getting nothing for Christmas? It's stupid! I expect this from my dad… But not my mom! No matter whose house I go to for Christmas, I'm not getting anything! Not from my mom, not from my dad. But seriously? Come on… I wasn't _that _bad…

_I broke my bat on Johnny's head_

_Somebody snitched on me_

I was visiting my friend Johnny's house. I use the terms 'visit' and 'friend' loosely. Johnny was my mom's sister's son, so, sadly, he's my cousin. He invited me over to play some 'Living Room Baseball'. It was about ten days before Christmas and his mom was out shopping. I didn't want to go, but, I was with my mom and she made me go. My dad wouldn't of. Dang, why can't it be his week?

I arrived at Aunt Johnnie's house; Johnny was already waiting for me on the front doorstep.

"Hey, 'lil 'cos! You're here!" he exclaimed, hoping off the doorstep and making his way towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're only older by two months."

He shrugged. "So? Come on, let's just go play 'Living Room Baseball'!" he beamed zooming off into the house as if he were Super Man.

About ten minutes later, I found myself smashing my 'bat', a lamp, on Johnny Boy's head.

"Don't tell me I lost!" I shouted.

And, to my luck, it just so happened Aunt Johnnie pulled in the driveway right then. Johnny ran outside probably to tattle on me. He's such a snitch.

_I hid a frog in Sister's bed_

_Somebody snitched on me_

It was nine days before Christmas. To annoy me, my sister blared stupid music by Justin _Beaver_! So… Being the girly girl she is… I know just how to get back at her… Hehehe!

At about 10:00, I ran out back to the unfrozen pond. Living in California had its advantages. I slinked around it, listening carefully. A croak sounded and I immediately leapt into action. The frog was just about to hop into the frigid water when I snatched it. Ha! Stupid frog!

I cupped it in my hands and bounded inside. I quietly tip-toed to her bedroom door. Across from her door was a bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked open enough for me to see she was in there. I slipped in her door and made my way to her pink and hot pink bed. I threw off the sheets and placed the frog beside her pillow. I rearranged the blankets the way they were before I came in and quickly, yet silently, barreled from her bedroom.

I ran around the corner of the hallway and listened. I heard footsteps echo in the barren corridor of my mom's house. After about half a minute, I heard a high pitched screamed that I knew belong to one girl. The girl that was my sister. A smirk plastered itself on my face, but quickly faded when I heard her shouting about.

"Mom!"

Uh, oh… She's such a snitch.

_I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug_

Eight days before Christmas; I was doing my homework, I know, shocking. I was only doing it to try and earn back the Christmas presents I lost. Swiftly, my ballpoint pen somehow wrote a 2,000 word story. I didn't understand how it was possible for me, bloody Chad Dylan Cooper! It just seemed to come automatically. Was it magic? I highly doubt it's some sort of talent.

I heard screaming and shouting. Ugh! Why can't they just shut up? You're probably wondering who 'they' are. It's my sister and her stupid friend. They are so annoying! Belting out that Beaver kid blindfolded makeovers, mystery snack- ugh! Don't they know I'm trying to get extra credit on my homework? Wow… Never thought I say _that_ before…

I screamed again and that's when I decided I had had enough.

"Kelly!" I bellowed, my voice bouncing off the walls of the house.

She and her friend came darting in. But the worst part of it was they were singing _Justin Bieber_ in the process! Well, the best they could through giggling.

Something must have snapped inside me because I found myself chucking papers, pencils, text books- anything I could find for the most part. I stopped. I noticed some black liquid oozing about on my hands. I looked up towards my sister and her friend. They had some of it on them too.

But… something was off… A smirk stuck on their faces.

"Ooooh! You got ink on Mom's new rug!" Kelly scolded.

I looked down at the white, now with some spots on black, rug. Uh, oh… This isn't looking like a good Christmas…

"We're telling!" Kelly's friend, Susie, piped.

Snitches…

_I made Tommy eat a bug_

A week before Christmas, Kelly was invited over to Susie's house. At least she wouldn't have to be here. I was siked! That is… I was until her brother Tommy invited me over as well and Mom forced me to go. I'm having such a great Christmas season! Note my sarcasm.

I groaned as my sister drove us to their house. When we arrived, Kelly ran inside. I just took my time and slowly trudged on in. You see, Tommy and I aren't really friends. We actually just prefer to torture each other. That's why with usually end up playing _Truth or Dare_. One time he dared me to drink out of a toilet… Let's just say I was sick for about two weeks…

Anyways, I made my way up to his room. I could already almost hear the words he was gonna greet me with. My prediction was announced true when he spoke.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When was the last time you peed your bed?"

"When I was two. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he beamed brightly, a smirk glimmering across his lips.

"I dare you to eat a bug."

"Fine, come on. We'll go out through the window," he told me whistle opening the bedroom window and climbing out it.

I followed him fearlessly having done this multiple times before. Once we reached the ground we ran over to the swimming pool which had frozen only a few days ago. We scanned over the top to search for any insect that might have been unfortunate enough to be preserved in the thin ice. After about two minutes when my hands and nose were turning red from the cold, I found a fly.

"Tommy!" I shouted, calling him over. "I found one!"

He made his way over, pocket knife now in hand.

"Where?" he asked.

I pointed to the position of where the bug lied. He immediately starting cutting in out in the shape of a square cube. After about half a minute he had it out of the pool and was tossing the cube of ice inside his mouth.

"Boys!" I heard his mom begin to chew us out, Kelly and Susie at her side.

How many times will I be snitched on? Gosh, it's starting to get annoying!

_Bought some gum with a penny slug_

_Somebody snitched on me_

One day less than a week before Christmas, I was walking about the streets. I shuffled my feet, eyes darting at the ground, hands stuffed in my pockets. I was just about to turn back and head for home when I was stopped by some teen around my age.

"Hey you? Can you buy me some gum at the Amish store? I have a penny to pay for it. Met me at the Starbucks afterwards. Thanks!" he said tossing me an odd looking penny.

Should I go buy the gum? I don't even know this kid. But I guess it couldn't hurt. And it is the Christmas season… Eh, why not? I found myself strolling to the Amish store the next block away and going in to buy some gum.

I was just about to get in line of a cash-register when I saw the same kid that game me the penny and asked me to buy the gum.

"Hey, he's gonna try to buy gum with that penny _slug_!" he told a person that pasted him.

I looked back down at the penny I was given. Now I knew what was odd about it! It was a _slug_! It wasn't a penny at _all_! I threw the gum at and 'penny' back at him before storming off out of the shop.

Why does everyone insist on snitching on me?

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

_Mommy and Daddy are mad_

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

'_Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

_I put a tack on Teacher's chair_

_Somebody snitched on me_

Now five days before Christmas, it was a Tuesday and I was sitting in class. My class and I were all waiting for the teacher to arrive. Everyone was talking but me. In my state of boredom I decided to have a little fun. I dug into my pockets and searched for any object that could be labeled useful in my antic. I found a tack. This would definitely work!

I slid out of my seat and made my way to the front of the room. I traveled behind the desk of the teacher and placed the tack smack dab in the middle of her seat. I heard a voice that seemed to be muttering to their self and quickly filed back to my seat.

Once the teacher entered the room, Skylar, who sat beside me, blurted out.

"Chad put a tack on your chair!"

Another person snitching on me…

_I tied a knot in Susie's hair_

_Somebody snitched on me_

Just four days before Christmas, Susie was visiting Kelly at _our_ house again. I was sitting, bored out of my mind, on the cream sofa.

"Hey, Chad?" I heard Susie voice strangely calmer than it was only a few seconds ago. "Will you come help braid my hair while I braid your sister's? Please? You look bored anyway."

I sighed. "I suppose. I guess it's probably better than just sitting here." She squealed happily and skipped off to Kelly's room. I muttered mischiefly, "A lot better."

I followed her up the stairs to my sister's bedroom. I didn't even know how to braid hair. I just thought it would be a good way to get back at her after tattling on me so many times before.

I found the three of us sitting Indian style on the floor, Susie braiding Kelly's hair, me tangling her's. After a few several minutes, Susie finished with Kelly's hair and I stood up to leave.

"Let's see how we look!" Kelly exclaimed to her best friend as they stood up off the carpeted floor.

They turned to her mirror and Susie screamed. I bolted from the room down the hall to mine.

"Mom!" I heard Kelly shout.

Dang it! Not again…

_I did a dance on Mommy's plants_

Three days 'till Christmas and counting. I was wandering around the perimeter of the house. I found my mom's garden that rested against the back of the barn wall. It was her older garden and honestly, I hadn't seen her attend it for a while. Morning frost rested on them. They looked dead…

Mom wouldn't care if I just… jumped on them a little, would she? I don't think it would hurt. I mean seriously? When was the last time she was out here?

I blithely hopped on top the pumpkin leaves. Then on the tomatoes. Soon, I was dancing about all over the plants as along with the smile on my face.

"Chad!"

Great! Here I go again…

_Climbed a tree and tore my pants_

There was forty-eight hours until Christmas. I was so bored! There was nothing to do! Well, other than help my dad gather fire wood, but… Yeah, not something that captivates my interest…

I went out back of his house, directly toward the tree in which held my old tree house. The latter had fallen off a few years ago after rotting. But I still wanted to go and climb back up into the tree house. It held so many memories of my childhood, like _before _Mom and Dad got a divorce.

I placed the soul of my shoe on the bark as I reached up to grab a branch that was just barley in my reach. I pushed off the ground with my opposite foot before edging up with the other. When I made it up to the entrance, I glanced in and gawked in awe as memories came flooding back. Then my foot slipped on the branch beneath me and I fell down the tree. Cold air nipped and grabbed at the side off my leg that now burned. I looked and saw a huge, gaping hole in the side of my pant leg. My leg was slashed open slightly, but that's not nearly as important as the fact that these are American Eagle jeans!

"Chad!" I heard my father holler.

Not again!

_Filled that sugar bowl with ants_

_Somebody snitched on me_

Only one day until Christmas, I was feeling pretty angry after my dad had beaten me, not severely, the previous night for the hole in my jeans. So, in order to get back at him, I had ended up forming an insanely, brilliant idea.

I wandered outside, like the night before and went into his tool shed. I knew there was an anthill of _red_ ants in here somewhere. I scanned the room first so I won't accidentally step on it. I spotted it and made my way over with a plastic glove on my left hand and a sugar bowl beginning held in my right. I keeled down beside it, taking the glass lid off the top, and setting it down beside me. I gingerly pushed the whole, entire anthill into the bowl and hastily placed the top back on.

I ran into the house, sugar bowl in my hand, and placed it back on the counter. I briskly disposed the glove and sat down at the table as if nothing ever happened.

My dad made his way into the kitchen and walked over to his coffee pot.

"Want some?" he asked pouring himself a cup.

I shook my head no and he shrugged as he approached the sugar bowl. He opened it absent mindedly looking out the window. My hand flew to my mouth to try in stifle my laugh as the fire ants piled out of the bowl and onto his hand.

He yelled out in pain, probably from the ants biting him, before he jumped dumping his coffee all over him. This turned out to be better than I thought! I let my laughs flow freely as his dropped his mug, it shattering all over the tile floor in the process.

He sent me a glare, and I knew he meant business. My laughs ceased. This isn't gonna turn out well… Whoops!

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

_Mommy and Daddy are mad_

_I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas_

'_Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad_

It was now Christmas day. I was forced to get up even though I wasn't getting anything. I watched depressingly as Kelly opened all _twenty_ of her presents. That's not even including the bloody stocking! The room was filled with tore, ripped, and shredded tissue and wrapping paper. I sighed as she unwrapped an iPod Touch.

Ugh! Only if everyone hadn't been such snitches this year. I hadn't been that bad, had I?

_So you better be good whatever you do_

'_Cause if you're bad I'm warning you_

_You'll get nuttin' for Christmas_

Just pasted lunch on Christmas day, and I was sitting alone at a table at McDonalds. I heard someone slip in the chair across from me. I took my head up off my hand that rested on the table to see no other than Sonny Munroe sitting in front of me.

"Hey Chad," she started, her voice soft and gentle. "Heard you didn't get anything for  
>Christmas." As if she knew I was about to ask how she knew, she answered my unspoken question. "Your sister told me."<p>

I nodded in understanding.

I wondered if she knew I had a crush on her… I wondered if she had a crush on me… No, probably not. It's highly impossible. She would never like me. She _will _never like me… I sighed before standing up and stretching.

"Well, I better get going. You know, it being Christmas and all," I told her before heading toward the door.

"Wait!" she called out, stopping me in the doorway.

The "Aw!" sound gushed all about the room.

At first I was confused. That is until I looked up to see a mistletoe hung in the doorway. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I looked back down at Sonny. Her face had flushed too. I smile sheepishly and started to lean in. Our faces were only a mere inch apart. My breathing fell uneven and she snaked her arms around my neck and I placed mine around her waist. I closed my eyes and I felt her soft lips brush against mine. It started out just as a traditional mistletoe kiss, but then fell into one full of passion. I swear I heard fireworks sound off in the distance, but it just didn't seem to make sense.

After what seemed like only a second, we pulled away, breathless. Goofy grins were glued onto our faces as we gazed into each other's eyes. The whole restaurant, even the employees, erupted with cheers breaking us from the trance we fell into during the kiss.

We both blushed again and aligned our arms back at our sides.

"So…" I started.

"So…" she did the same.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked, hoping bubbling all about my deep, ocean, blue eyes.

She nodded eagerly before pulling me in for another kiss only this one was shorter than the last. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Yet, a smile sprouted upon my face due to her answer. She said yes! She actually said yes!

M'lady and I started out the door hand in hand. Hm, maybe I _did_ get something for Christmas after all. It may not have been wrapped, but it was much better than anything that could be wrapped in any package. I got a girlfriend. I found love. I found the love of my life.

As soon as Sonny and I were out the door, I heard someone shout in delight.

"Chad's dating Sonny!"

Huh, I guess the world is full of snitches...

* * *

><p><strong>The end! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! XD Merry Christmas to ya'll! This story is your present from me to you... <strong>Think of reviews like a Christmas present from you to me... <strong>Please review!<strong>**  
><strong>


End file.
